monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tawny Plesioth
The Tawny Plesioth is a Piscene Wyvern, and a subspecies of Plesioth. It is fought in Monster Hunter Destiny and is similar to the Cephadrome in that it swims through sand. English: Tawny Plesioth Japanese: Ganototosu Kishou Shu Latin: Caetus natadesertum In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Description Monstrous piscine wyverns that swim through the deserts. They filter sand through their gills and spray it out in order to blind enemies, but when hunting, they create massive whirlpools that can drag even a large wyvern to its death. Introductory Cutscene Location: Dunes Area 2 Synopsis: All is peaceful in the desert of Area 2. A small school of Cephalos led by a Cephadrome swims the sands, on the lookout for prey. The hunter walks into the area, oblivious to the school until it is too late. The hunter finds him/herself surrounded by the Piscene Wyverns, even as the Cephadrome leaps out of the sand and stalks toward the hunter, ready to finish him/her off. But suddenly, a spiked fin appears in the background. The Cephalos flee as it comes closer, and the hunter readies him/herself to run away as well. The Cephadrome doesn't notice it until it begins to circle around, faster and faster, until the Cephadrome and hunter find themselves being dragged under the sand by an immense sand whirlpool! The hunter manages to run fast enough to break free of its pull, but the Cephadrome is rapidly pulled toward the center. The moment it reaches the deepest part, a huge Tawny Plesioth leaps out of the sand and kills it with one bite before diving under the sand again. The fin reappears and slowly circles the hunter, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Piscine Wyvern Weakness: Water Element: none Status Ailments: Waterblight, Earthblight (A-Rank), Blinded, Stun Habitats: Desert, Sandy Plains, Dunes, Barren Desert, Desert Ravine, Dry Expanses Behaviour: *Eats Delex/Cephalos when low on stamina *Falls over at the end of a Slithering Charge or Sand Leap when low on stamina *Drops an item when fished out of the sand *Huffs sand and fins grow darker when enraged. *Able to use several of Plesioth's underwater attacks when in the sand *Can be fished out after staggering it when in the sand or Sonic Bombing it just after it dives Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' High-Rank Body x4: T.Plesio Scale+, T.Plesio Fin+, T.Plesio Fang+, Plesioth Head, Wyvern Stone Capture Rewards: T.Plesio Fang+, T.Plesio Scale+, Plesioth Head, T.Plesio Webbing, Wyvern Stone Break Head Fin: T.Plesio Fang+, Plesioth Head, T.Plesio Scale+ Break Wings x2: T.Plesio Webbing, T.Plesio Fin+, T.Plesio Scale+ Break Back Fin: T.Plesio Fin+, T.Plesio Webbing Item Drop: Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Stone G-Rank Body x4: T.Plesio Shard, Fine T.Plesio Fin, Hvy T.Plesio Fang, Uber Plesio Head, Lrg Wyvern Stone Capture Rewards: Hvy T.Plesio Fang, T.Plesio Shard, Uber Plesio Head, Hrd T.Ples Webbing, Lrg Wyvern Stone Break Head Fin: Hvy T.Plesio Fang, Uber Plesio Head, T.Plesio Shard Break Wings x2: Hrd T.Ples Webbing, Fine T.Plesio Fin, T.Plesio Shard Break Back Fin: Fine T.Plesio Fin, Hrd T.Ples Webbing Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Stone A-Rank Body x4: T.Plesio Splinter, T.Plesio Beautifin, Vile T.Plesio Fang, T.Plesio Shard, Super Plesio Head, Mega Wyvern Stone Capture Rewards: Vile T.Plesio Fang, T.Plesio Splinter, Super Plesio Head, Hrd T.Plesio Webbing x2, T.Plesio Fullwing, Mega Wyvern Stone Break Head Fin: Vile T.Plesio Fang, Super Plesio Head, T.Plesio Splinter, Uber Plesio Head x2 Break Wings x2: T.Plesio Fullwing, T.Plesio Beautifin, T.Plesio Splinter, T.Plesio Fullwing x2 Break Back Fin: T.Plesio Beautifin x2, T.Plesio Fullwing, Fine T.Plesio Fin x2 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Mega Wyvern Stone Item Descriptions H': *'T.Plesio Scale+: A high-grade Tawny Plesioth scale with an amethyst glow. Used to craft erosion-resistant equipment. *'T.Plesio Fin+': A choice Tawny Plesioth fin. Quite beautiful considering the deadly needle-like spines. *'T.Plesio Fang+': A finely honed Tawny Plesioth fang. Long and peg-like to catch squirming prey. *'T.Plesio Webbing': Difficult to forge with, but its erosion-resistant properties make it popular armor lining. G': *'T.Plesio Shard: A large Tawny Plesioth scale. Used to craft special "sandstorm" gear equipment. *'Fine T.Plesio Fin': A top-quality Tawny Plesioth fin. Beautiful for decoration or an amazing dagger. *'Hvy T.Plesio Fang': A powerful, highly developed Tawny Plesioth fang. Very long and peg-like to catch slippery, squirming prey. *'Hrd T.Ples Webbing': Stronger and more leathery than normal webbing, and its erosion-resistant properties make great desert trekking gear. A''': ''Note': Super Plesio Heads can also be carved from Plesioth and Green Plesioth. *'T.Plesio Splinter': A sliver of a scale, harvested from the body of a sandy piscine wyvern. *'T.Plesio Beautifin': This beautiful wyvern fin is razor-sharp and capable of cutting through flesh with ease. A ready-made sword. *'Vile T.Plesio Fang': Designed for eating slippery, sand-swimming prey such as Cephalos, this fang is of very high quality and without tooth rot. *'T.Plesio Fullwing': A full wing from a Tawny Plesioth. Perfectly adapted to be resistant to the harsh desert sandstorms it is exposed to. *'Super Plesio Head': A hard head from a water wyvern. Is not cracked when smashed against a boulder. Attacks Normal Slithering Charge: Lunges forward and flops down onto its belly before slithering forward. It does this right after emerging from sand. Falls over when low on stamina. Side Bite: Tilts its head to the left and bites once in that direction. Its tail is swung toward the right, doing minor damage if it hits. Tail Swing: Swings its tail while turning about 180 degrees to the side. Always does two. Hip Check: Turns and positions its side toward the hunter, then jerks forward a significant distance and slams its hip into it. Burrowing Charge: While in the sand, swims forward with a cloud of dust trailing behind it and strikes the target with its fin. Ends with a 180 degree turn. (Blinded) Chicken Run: Rears its head up high and runs forward while waving its tail. Will always dive into the sand afterwards. Sand Beam: Rears its head back in a circular motion, lowers it, and shoots a sandy projectile in front of it. (Waterblight) Sweeping Sand Beam: Stands tall and spreads its wings, tilts its head downwards, and shoots a sand beam while sweeping its head around. (Waterblight, Stun) Rising Sand Beam: Stands tall and spreads its wings, bends its head, and shoots a sand beam while slowly raising its head. It can also do this while in the sand, before retreating back in. (Waterblight, Stun) Sand Leap: Suddenly jumps out of the sand and glides a far distance, causing a huge wave of dust and staying in the air for a while before crashing to the ground. (Blinded) Burrowing Lunge: While in the sand, dives under and causes a quake. Then, jumps out at the target and ends with a Slithering Charge. Thrash: While in the sand, dives down and sticks its tail out of the sand, then whips it forward and crashes it into the ground before vanishing under. Whirlpool: On land, dives headfirst into the sand. Then, raises its fin aboveground and swims rapidly around the target. A whirlpool forms and after six seconds, or when something is dragged to the center, the Tawny Plesioth rockets out of the sand and into the target. (Stun) Roar: Unlike Plesioth and Green Plesioth, Tawny Plesioth can roar loudly when enraged. Similarly to Rathalos, it will spread its wings and rear its head back, then lower its head and emit a loud screech. Can be blocked with Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Uprising Spin: While in the sand, dives down below, causes a quake, and then jumps straight out of the sand before crashing back in. Sweeping Sand Beam: Now causes Earthblight. (Earthblight, Stun) Rising Sand Beam: Now causes Earthblight. (Earthblight, Stun) Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire (0) *Water -15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -10 *Earth +15 *Sky -5 *Dragon +5 Skills: Attack Up (M), Windproof (Lo), Dive Extender, Distraction G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire (0) *Water -15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -10 *Earth +15 *Sky -5 *Dragon +5 Skills: Windproof (Hi), Attack Up (M), Dive Extender, Distraction A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water -5 *Thunder +20 *Ice (0) *Earth +35 *Sky +5 *Dragon +15 Skills: Attack Up (L), Windproof (Hi), Dive Extender, Earth Res +10, Distraction Weapons Great Sword Dorsal Blade: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 833 *Elemental Damage - none *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Sandfin Slicer: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 982 *Elemental Damage - none *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - (-5) Salmonfin Cleaver: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1304 *Elemental Damage - none *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - (-10) Salmonfin Cleaver+: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1400 *Elemental Damage - 150 Earth *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - (-10) Super-Sharp Salmon: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1684 *Elemental Damage - 210 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-20) Dual Blades Sandy Plesiblades: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 236 *Elemental Damage - none *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Desert Fanswords: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 311 *Elemental Damage - none *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - (-10) Fuchsia Battle-Fans: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 394 *Elemental Damage - none *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - (-10) Fuchsia Fanswords: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 457 *Elemental Damage - 140 Earth *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - (-10) Royal Bladefans: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 512 *Elemental Damage - 190 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-20) Hammer Tawny Skull: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 957 *Elemental Damage - none *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Tawny Sandsmasher: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 1105 *Elemental Damage - none *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - (-10) Land Sharkskull: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1301 *Elemental Damage - none *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - (-10) Harkening Landshark: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1428 *Elemental Damage - 160 Earth *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - (-10) Landsharkening: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1551 *Elemental Damage - 220 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-20) Longsword Oasis: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 598 *Elemental Damage - none *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Dune Splitter: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 654 *Elemental Damage - none *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - (-5) Desert Ripper: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 840 *Elemental Damage - none *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - (-10) Sand Singer: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 914 *Elemental Damage - 150 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - (-10) Plesioth Whirler: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1036 *Elemental Damage - 200 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-20) Switch Axe : Carchardune: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 845 *Elemental Damage - none *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 *Phial - Elemental Water Megaldune: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 980 *Elemental Damage - none *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - -10 *Phial - Elemental Water Mighty Megalodon: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1128 *Elemental Damage - none *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - (-10) *Phial - Elemental Water Mega Megalodon: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1187 *Elemental Damage - 170 Earth *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - (-10) *Phial - Elemental Earth Giga Megalodon: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1342 *Elemental Damage - 220 Earth *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-20) *Phial - Elemental Earth Notes *Its Latin name means "desert swimmer shark". *The Tawny Plesioth Switch Axes get their name from "carcharodon", the genus name of the great white shark, and "Megalodon", the nickname for a giant prehistoric shark. Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255